Our Fight: Zootopia
by DestroyerDain
Summary: This story is taken from the view of a soldier by the name of Jordan D. Willis, who loses his life while trying to complete a mission to stop a radical terrorist who wants to end life on his world, but what he doesn't know is that God had a different plan instock for him, and send him to Zootopia. Watch as this Sergeant tries to get around, while being the only human in existence
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody that is reading this, I understand it has been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time since I have even posted on here, BUT, I have an excuse… life has gotten the best of me for the last couple months, so I have not been able to post. Thankfully, I am getting more time (and thankfully as well, considering I am in high school and we get tons of homework so yeah lmao). I apologize in advance if this sounds cheesy at all, but I am getting back into the groove of typing, so you will have to get used to some cheesy scenes in these first couple chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter of this amazing story! (One more thing, I understand a douchebag by the name of SomeoneWho'sSmarterThanYou or some stupid shit like that has a new account and is making stupid comments on Zootopia stories and other things, to whoever that is, fuck you and don't try any stupid shit on me, I know what I am doing :)).

Location: Unknown

Time: 03:00

Name **:** Sergeant Jordan D. Willis

Date: February 18, 2025

…

 **"** Jordan!" was the only thing I heard before I got a giant gallon of cold water splashed on my face, as I woke up in anger. "WHAT THE HELL" was all I could get out, as I tried to gasp for air. "Dude, you overslept again" said Kyle, one of my squad members. "What time is it?" I asked, as I reached over to my alarm. "It's 3:05, you were supposed to be up 15 minutes ago" said Kyle, as I dashed to get clothes on, and get to my station, all the while, I was yelling at myself for doing something so stupid. Our commander is one of the toughest people that you would ever meet in your life. He is a ruthless, and dark guy, who will go out of his way to make sure a mission gets completed, rumors spread awhile back that he had to kill a squad member who was a traitor to be able to complete his mission, but that quickly died off, as the leading general confirmed that this was fake, but some people are still hopeful. It was 3:15 by the time I got to my station, and boy was my commander pissed, but he somehow blew off his steam. After he put a hole in the wall next to him out of anger for me being up late, he explained about our next mission. "Your next mission, is to infiltrate a Leading Commander for ISIS, as you know, this terrorist group has recently been trying to take over some of the villages that are nearby, your goal is to kill the leader, and anyone that attempts to stop you, understood?" He explained, as we all replied with "Yes sir!". After that explanation, we all headed to the Boeing E-4 to prepare for one of the hardest missions we were ever to face in our lives… little did we know this would be our last ever mission in our lives.

Hope this introduction will satisfy your needs, I hope to another chapter up by the end of this week, I'd appreciate any constructive reviews on any ways to change up the story. Have a good day/night! Dain signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

I have no reason for my absence, but I just haven't felt like typing or reading Fanfictions for the last month or see, and I apologize to anyone that has been waiting for the second chapter, but it is finally here. I thank the people that reviewed the last chapter, and yes, I will try to make these longer, but I figured that I wanted to keep the introducing chapter short and sweet to leave major details out for the next couple of chapters. With that out of the way, here is Chapter 2!

 **Location: Somewhere in Iraq**

 **Local Time: 01:00 Hours**

 **Date: February 20, 2025**

"Jordan, check my bag, see if I got everything!" Tyler my colleague yelled to me, as he tried to get me here him over the sound of the plane, as I scooted over a couple of seats to check his bag.

"Yup, it looks like you got everything we need for this mission!" I yelled/replied, as I zipped his bag back up

Just for clearance on my friend Tyler, I had met him back in training camp, I had decided to talk to him to try to make a friend, and it turns out we had a lot in common. I mean, we are both crazy over music, we both love video games, we love sports, and so on. He just seemed like the right person to me to be my friend, and that was 10 years ago when I first met him, and I've served two tours with him ever since.

A couple minutes after I had checked his bag, we had landed at the military air-field and were preparing to head to near-by base, where we would find out more details about the mission… but we never made it to the base.

"Tyler, do you think we'll be home for Christmas this time?" I asked, to which he replied with "I have no idea Jordan, it's hard to tell at a time like this, where we have too many conflicts going on here, I think we might not be able to make it home for Christmas."

Just after he replied to my question, the next thing I heard was a loud explosion, followed by a lot of clinging, which I assumed was just rocks, but oh boy was I wrong.

I looked over to my left, only to be a pool of blood, along with the driver, who I saw was shot.

With my sharp instincts of training kicking in, I grabbed my AR-15 that was sitting next to me, and tried to look to see where Tyler was, only to find him dead.

It seemed like I was the last one, but all I could feel was a sharp pain in my side, but I didn't bother to look at the time, as I figured that was the last of my worries at that time.

I looked over to see two person who looked they had… Iraqi Patches? Were these American Allies? I was too distracted about it, and hadn't realized that they had started to shoot at me, and the next thing I felt a big hit in the middle of my chest. I looked down, only to see a bullet which had thankfully been stopped by my bullet-proof vest, but that was the last thing I could see as my vision had faded to black very quickly, and then I was in front of a very white figure, that was too bright to distinguish.

"Hello? Where am I? and Who are you?" I asked to the strange figure.

"Jordan, I am the creator of you, and everything around you; I am the reason why you and everyone around you exists. I am Christ, your lord and savior." The figure replied.

I was just speechless at that moment in time. How did I get here in Heaven? Am I dead or is this a dream? Is my family and friends okay? I had too many questions flowing through my mind, that I hadn't noticed a figure next to me… It was Tyler.

"Tyler, what the hell is going on? Where are we? What happened?" I asked him.

"Jordan, we're dead. We got betrayed by our own allies; They thought that we were betraying them because we had accidently bombed their capital, which we weren't even involved in, but apparently people thought we did it, so we were assassinated." Tyler replied to me.

I felt so, so betrayed by people that we helped with, and got killed in return. I felt like breaking down in tears for what I was going to leave behind too, but I am strong, and have been able to control my feelings well.

"Jordan… calm yourself. I am going to give you one of the hardest decisions that you are ever going to face, so I need to relax…" Christ asked me, as I took a couple of breaths and relaxed my already tense body.

"Here's the question… Do you want to stay up here, in heaven with me, or do you want to start a new life, absolutely fresh, in an entirely different world, with different people?" He asked me, as I immediately responded with "New life is my final decision, and yes I am sure." In a definite, but soothing tone.

"Alright, like I said, this is a very different world, with very different people, so please react appropriately to them. Do you understand me, Jordan?" God asked me, in a serious but relaxing tone.

"Yes, but I have one question; Can Tyler come with me to this world?" I asked, to which he responded with a nod, as I looked over to Tyler, who quietly said "I'm coming with you Jordan."

After he said that, a very big hole appeared next to me, and as I was walking in, I looked back to Christ and said, "Please comfort my family, and be sure that they know that I love them dearly." As I jumped into the portal with Tyler on my side.

This marks the end of the second chapter! I apologize if I didn't make this as long as you guys wanted, but I tried my best to leave it to make it more interesting for you guys. Thank you for reading, and be sure to leave feedback on anything you would like to see! Have a happy new year, and I hope you guys had a good Christmas/Hanukkah; Peace!


End file.
